User blog:Weew1213/Dementor vs Ringwraith "Soul Sucking Demons" (Season 1 Finale and Halloween Special)
This is the Season 1 Finale! This is huge, it's time to end this debate between soul sucking demons! This is a battle between the Soul-Suckers, or the Dementors ''versus the ''Nazgul '''''or the Ringwraith. '' '' Dementor'' A '''Dementor '''is a non-being and Dark creature, considered one of the foulest that inhabit this world. Dementors feed upon happiness and despair upon anything near them. They can consume a person's soul, leaving them in vegative state. They're motives are unknown, and personally, I don't want to know. They mostly are just guards to keep criminals in the Askaban Prison. Dementor Weapon Showcase= I showcase the only weapon in the Dementor's arsenal. |-| Dementor's Kiss= The Dementor's only weapon is called the Dementor's Kiss. In addition to feeding on positive emotions, Dementors can perform their last and most dangerous ability: the Dementor's Kiss, in which a Dementor latches its mouth onto a victim's and sucks out the person's soul. The victim is left as an empty shell, incapable of thought and with no possibility of recovery. It is believed that existing after a Dementor's Kiss is worse than death: as a person's soul is their true self, to be 'kissed' by a Dementor is to cease to exist, and yet also remain. The Ministry of Magic occasionally allowed this as a punishment, before Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister for Magic. It is unknown what effect a Dementor's Kiss would have on a person who had split his or her soul through use of a Horcrux. Powers and Abilities *Heightened Senses: 'These are the Dementor's way of finding its victims through their positive emotions and feeding on them. The very atmosphere of a Dementor's presence can become cold and dark. But, they cannot distinguish between Humans and Animals easily. *' Enhanced Strength: 'They are able to overpower any human through their strength. *Flight: ''They can fly at their own free will. *''Cannot be killed: ''They cannot be killed because no one has shown the ability to kill one. They only can be temporarily warn off or kept at bay. ''Ringwraith The '''Nazgûl' (or named Ringwraiths, sometimes written Ring-wraiths; also referred to as the Black Riders or as the Nine; or the Ulairi in Quenya) were the dreaded ring-servants of the Dark Lord Sauron in Middle-earth throughout the Second and Third ages, and in the later years of the Third Age they dwelt in Minas Morgul and Dol Guldur. Ringwraith weapon showcase= I showcase all of the Ringwraith's weapons. |-| Specialized Shortswords= The only reason that this is specialized is it's design. These are normal steel shortswords. |-| Specialized Swords= Same with the Swords, they are specialized because of their design. ''Powers and Abilities *Voices of Terror: ''Their voices are so terrifying that they scared off alot of battle-hardened Gondor Warriors. *''General Aura of Dread: ''This aura is also known as the Black Breath, which is toxic to living creatures that come near them. *''Enhanced Senses: ''During the day, they only see shadows but, at night, it's a whole different story. They see things not many things can see. They see signs and forms invisible to mortal eyes. They can smell the blood of what they hate/strongly dislike and desire. At all times, they feel the presence of the Ring and are drawn to it. Notes *The battle arena this time, will be in a forest. *The voting ends on the 27th of October or until the battle is written. *All information was given by the Harry Potter and LOTR Wikis. *Votes must have proper spelling and grammar to count. *They also must have edges or 5+ sentences to count. ''The Season FInale, the battle between "Soul Sucking Demons" : ''A Ringwraith has fallen asleep with his hands on the bottom of the handle on the blade with his head down and his horse nearby. : "Wake up!"A voice in the Nazgul's head booms. "The dead does not sleep nor do my servants." The voice booms again. "Find me the One Ring! It is near." The voice orders. : "Yes, my lord." The Nazgul obliges and mounts his horse. He then, kicks the side and it starts to gallop.He kicks it again and it now begins to run. He follows where he feels where the ring is. For some reason, that feeling goes away when he stops in front of a forest. He looks up to see that darkness is falling. He then, picks up a scent of something... Hobbits. He also senses that one of them are carrying the Ring. He enters the forest and begins following the scent. The scent grows stronger and stronger until he sees the group of hobbits. He lets out his shriek of terror and he charges towards their position. One of them turn to look and after he turns his head back, they begin to run. He pulls out his long sword and lets out another shriek. He then, points his sword forward and continues his charge towards them. Onto one of the hobbit’s POV…. “We have to keep running!” Frodo exclaims. “I don't want to die, Mr. Frodo!” Sam replies as they are all running as fast as he and his Hobbit friends can. They keep running and they see a drop off. It's a very small drop off because you could see the ground and it looked like a 5 foot drop. They jump down and what do you know? It was only 5 feet. Once, they reach the bottom, they find a little tree cave thing and hide under it. Knowing for sure that it was right behind them, they all stay as quiet as possible. They also soon hear some hooves clopping against the ground above them and hear the snort of the horse. Back to the Ringwraith’s POV… Their scent was again so strong that it almost broke his concentration. He then, dismounts his horse and walks over to the drop off and then, kneels down. He then, tries to spot those irritating Hobbits. But, these whispers, these whispers in the wind, repeat: “Who is that? What is that?” In response, he looks up and sees a blind, black cloaked flying, creature and it looks to be pretty far away. He watches the creature as it flies around and it then turns its attention towards the Hobbits. It flies fast towards them, hand outstretched. But, before he can reach them, the Nazgul jumps in front of the Hobbits and he raises his sword. Only a couple yards away now, he points the tip of the sword at the middle of the creature's body. Just as he planned, the creature is impaled with the blade and it seems to go limp on the blade. Without, it looking up, it grabs the sword and pulls inward. Its head looks up and starts to suck his soul. But, nothing happens. It tries again; nothing. It pulls the sword out without much effort and grabs him by the neck. It then slams him against a tree. Still holding him by the neck, it picks him up and slams him into the ground. His opponent stunned, it lets go and turns its attention to the frightened Hobbits. Still scrunched down in that cave, the Hobbits hold onto each other and wait. They don't even try to run. It once again, flies towards them. >It then feels a sharp pain in the back of its head. It touches the back it’s head to feel a blade. As soon as it touches, it freezes and breaks off. It then, pulls the handle out and drops it. It then, flies fast towards its opponent hands outstretched. “Use the power I have given you and destroy that thing!” The Nazgul feels his sword get more powerful and he firmly grasps it with both hands. He gets the sword into position and readies himself for the dementor. As if time slowed down when it was near, he dodged the outstretched and plunged the spectral sword into the chest of his opponent where it stopped and looked at him for second. It then, began to twitch and looked all over the place in a furious motion. It then became a crumpled mess and fell to the ground. “It is dead, my Lord.” The Nazgul says in his mind to Sauron. "Oh no my dear servant! It is just paralyzed. Now, bring me the one ring.” He orders. The Nazgul turns his attention to the group of Hobbits who’re still in that cave, quivering in fear. He walks over to them with the sword at his side. Once he is in front of that little cave of theirs, he raise his sword and tries to strike one of them down. The blade passed through them like a bubble was surrounding it. "You fool! I’m not Lord Sauron!” The voice sounds different, lighter. “How did you like that folks! That was the Season Finale! Come back next year for ‘Doll vs Dummy’!” The voice surrounds the forest. “Take him away.” The general orders his sergeant. “Bring the flamethrowers and headphones; the ones that you only hear each other’s voices.” He also orders. The sergeant nods and his men move in. The ringwraith sees the weird men, barking orders to move forward, with weird weapons that produced flames and of course, he complied with them. As he moved he saw visions, men, monsters, creatures and the like. First vision was a small wooden man conducting some sort of magic and a young boy with long red hair and a knife in hand. Next, was a slightly bearded man with darkness behind him smiling at him and tall faceless man. After that was a bearded man with some sort of cloak draped around the front and something was burning in his mouth and the man next to him had a something covering his right eye. Next, was a white hooded man and a knight of some kind. Then, came a pack of these monsters, looking swift and a hairy ferocious beast, that had the head of a dog. Next, was a giant beast with jaws that looks like they could destroy a tower and another beast with a hammer-like head. After that, was a three headed golden dragon and a giant shelled creature with two sabre like teeth on his bottom jaw. After that, it looked like the same darkness man but an aura of light felt like it came off of him and next to him, was a man with a light device. After them was two giants, one of them had a club and another was made of stone. After that, was some man beast with metal blades coming out of his knuckles and a man with dragon armor, he also had wings. He didn’t see anymore visions after that group of men and monsters, he turned around to find them still looking at him; they then, looked at each other and clashed. The visions then, disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He was then, forced into this container that he could see through. ''Expert's Opinion'' The Dementor cannot be killed, yes but, that does not mean they cannot be defeated. They have been shown to switch sides and can easily be controlled. Sauron, obviously more powerful than Voldemort, could easily help one of his servants defeat this menace and besides, the only weapon that the Dementor has at its disposal is the Dementor's Kiss and that doesn't really work here. Category:Blog posts